Tori , Wont You Sit On My Face ?
by Basic-Esophagus
Summary: With Only 100 Days Left Of School , Tori Vega Only Has One Goal . Top Sleep With Andre Harris , But When She Gets What She Wants And Finds Something Else She Rejects It , But Then She Wants It Back. Will She Be Able To Have It Before It's To Late ? My First Fanfic :v Rated M For Sexual Scenes And Lanauge . Read , And Review Please c:
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings And Salutations c: **

**This Is My First Fanfic So Please Be Gentle On Me ? I Mean If You Hate It Just Say You Hate It . Thanks **

**Ditto For Now c: **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Way She Sways Her Hair .**

(Andre's Pov)

_Ok Turn The Wheel Slowley , Slowley , WOAH WOAH NOT TO MUCH . Ok Ok , Were Parked , Breath Andre Breath . _I Stared Wide Eyed Out The Front Window And Onto The Brick Wall Infront Of Me .

"Andre Were Here" Cat Giggled Out , Her Eyes With As Much Exciment As A New Born Cat In New Mexico . I Patted Her Head .

"I Suppose We Are Little Red , But Next Time Im Driving Ok ?" She Nodded .

"KK" She Grabbed Her Bag And Bounced Out The Car Catching Up With Her Boyfriend Robbie And His Puppet , Rex .

I Got Out The Car And Smoothed Out My Shirt , Throwing My Sunglasses Over My Head And Shaking My Head A Little Bit. Rubbing My Hands Toghter I Walked Into To Main Building And Up To My Locker. Playing It Smoothly I Opened It Up And Grabbed My Binder And A Book.

"Andre Do You Even Need That Book Today?" I Smiled As I Heard The Famillar Voice. I Turned Around And Looked Her Up And Down Slowley. Wearing Black Leather Knee-High Boots A Very Short Black Mini Dress And A Red Belt Before Me Stood Tori Vega . Her Hand Up On Her Hip And Her Hair Curled To Perfection . I Stared At Her My Mind Drifting Into Wonderland.

_Damn Look At Tori Today . I Just Wanna Run My Fingers All Over Her Body , Play With Her , Tease Her , Love Her . Shit , If Only I Knew How To Tell Her . But Damn Look At Those Legs Mmm Mabye If I Just Nicely Asked Her To Sit On My Face . How The Hell Do You Nicely Ask Someone To Sit On Your Face , Andre ? Thats Just Stupid As Hell . _My Eyes Trailed Up Her Body And Landed On Her Breasts . _Hello Twins , Ha Ha Ha In A Few Days You Will Be Mine Mwahahaha . _

She Waved Her Hand Infront Of My Face. "Hello , Earth To Andre ? My Eyes Are Up Here . " I Looked Up Quickly , Since When Did I Turn Into Such A Pervert ?

"Matter Of Fact Yes I Do Need This Book , Nosy Much You Cant Sneak Up On Me Like That" I Smirked At Her And She Bit Her Lip , I Held My Hand Out .

"Well Are We Going To Sikowitz Class Or What ?" She Asked Me Her Voice In A Playful Biting Tone . I Held My Hand Out .

"After You M'Lady" She Stood Next To Me And I Casually rested My Arm On Her Waist , Her Face Turned Pink .

_Point One For Mr. Harris_

* * *

-Sikowitz Class- (Tori's Pov)

I Sat In Class Next To Andre Barely Listening To Our Loon Of a Teacher. I Crossed My Legs And Glanced Over At Andre. He Wasnt Looking At Me. Looking Directly At The Crazy Bastard I Call My Teacher. I Casually Threw My Legs Over His Lap And Bit My Bottom Lip Innocently. I Glanced Over At Him Out The Corner Of My Eye And Saw Him Looking Down At Them, His Hands Hovering Over my Left Calf. I Leaned Over And Whisperd In His ear Slowley And Blew Inro It.

"_Andre My Thighs Hurt" _He Looked Over At Me And Raised His Eyebrows , I Pouted . _'Please'_ He Sighed And Placed His Hand On My Left Thight.

_"Here" _He Whispered His Deep Voice Sending Chills Down My Spine. I Shook My Head.

_"No A Little Bit Higher" _He Glanced At Me Moving His Hand Up So They Were Barely Touching The Hem Line Of My Dress. He Looked At Me And I Shook My Head Motioning Higher . His Adam's Apple Bobbing Up And Down Before He Moved My Skirt Up And Intaking A Heavy Amount Of Air

_"Tori ..." _Muttred Quietly .

_"Mmm?"_ I Said My Eyes Closed And Biting My Lip.

_"Where Are Your Underwear?" _I Smirked .


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews on my last story I was simply blown away by how many people liked it (6 ikr im being melodramatic) **

**But it means a lot c: **

**On with le story c:**

**Btw The Titles Have Nothing To Do With The Chapter **

**Btw I Dont Own Any Of This Yak Yak**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Razor Sharp Mind **

(Andre's Pov)

I Stared Down At Her Cleanly Shaven Snatch My Mind Racing With More Than A Hundred Thoughts At Once. I Gingerly Raised My Hand.

"Yes André" Sikowitz took a sip of his coconut which we all recently found out , not to long ago, that its contents were vodka and blood. _What the hell is this man's problem everybody thought the day his coconut spilled on the floor. _

"Me And Tori Just remembered we have to go talk to the principal about uh , something important , uh muy importante ?" I Said hesitating. He Looked at me his eyes studying my face before waving me off and resuming his lesson. I grabbed Tori's Hand and half ran half dragged her out the classroom everybody had eyes on us as we left.

_Point one for Miss Vega._

* * *

(Tori's Pov)

I Grabbed his hand tightly but as soon as we go to my locker he threw my stuff inside and picked me up threw me over his shoulder and ran through the building out to his car. Throwing me in he ran around to the other side and pulled out the parking lot. I Opened my mouth to speak but he covered it with his hand.

"Tori Vega I Swear To God I Am Going To Make You Cry" I Bit my bottom lip and nodded. We pulled up to his driveway and he looked at me.

"Tori hand me your phone" I Looked At Him. _Oh my god is this really happening?_ Hesitantly i handed it to him he turned it over and took the battery out and tossed it back to me. I looked at him.

"André whats the big frizzen deal?" He Smiled and I swore I wet myself a bit. This was actually scaring me him being all mysterious and all.

"I want no interruptions" I Grinned and got out the car. He Followed Behind Me And opened the door. Turning around he locked it and then proceeded to shut all the curtains.

_Shit just got real. _Was the last thing I remember thinking before we went upstairs.

* * *

**Ok I know this is really short but i got tired multitasking holding the phone and typing . Did anyone else know that Lmfao Broke Up ?**

**Next part later tonight c:**


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Sorry about taking so long to do this. Guess I chickened out. But now im excited because in less than 9 months ive gotten over 4k reads (May not seem like alot to some people but i feel sucessful) _

_So withouht anymore of my blabbing. Check out my Icarly fanfic maybe?_

* * *

**_Chapter three: Theres a fox in the country_**

**_(tori's pov)_**

He carried me up to his room and sat me down on the bed pulling me onto his lap, his face close to mine and attacking my lips in a hungry kiss. I kissed him back then he swept his tounge across my bottom lip and his tounge was in my mouth._ Rather have it in other places_ I thought. His hand came up on my waist and started kissing down my jaw line sucking on the place between my neck and shoulder. I let out a small wimper moan and he groaned. I could feel his hard on agnist my ass.

"Damn Tori" he muttured. His hands pulled the straps of my dress down and laid me on the bed sliding my dress down my body. His hands reached around and unclasped my bra quickly before his calloused hands came up massaging my pebble like nipples before capturing the right one in his mouth.

"Oh Andre more" I moaned out grabbing ahold of his dreads. He moved faster angist it. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"ANDRE! IS THAT YOU! I CANT FIND MY OATMEAL BOWL!" his grandma could be hard stomping up the stairs.

"Shit" we both mutterd at the same time. I Hurried and pulled my dress and bra back on. She burst into the room and looked at me.

"WHATS THAT GIRL DOING HERE? DOES SHE HAVE MY BOWL ANDRE! ANDRE YOU ANSWER ME!" she screamed at him. He groaned and walked her downstairs. I nervously played with my hair. _How far did I think we were gonna acutally get?_ I thought. He came back and looked at me.

"Andre I think I should go home." He ran his hands through his dreads and nodded.

"Ok, Ok" I walked down the stairs and waited for him to open the car door. He started the car and we drove off.

* * *

_**(Andre's Pov)**_

The ride to her house was silent. _Damnnit grandma, always fucking up the rotation._ We pulled up in her driveway and she literally leaped out of the car and into her house. I drove home anger building inside of me. I stopped at a stop light and slammed my hand agnist the steering wheel.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled out. A lady and her kids in the minivan next to me glared at me and I sped off. walking up to my room I sat on the side of the bed my head in my hand.

"ANDRE. I THE SHOWER IS RAINING." I Said and walked downstairs.

_**Vega- 2**_

_**Harris-**_ _1_


	4. Chapter 4

AH cx Thank you to the people who favorited, followed, and just people who read. It amazes me how good this story is doing.

So just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing c:

* * *

_**Chapter three: Lol if you keep reading these and hoping they'll have something to do with the chapter im sorry for making you waste your time. **_

**_(Tori's Pov)_**

I ran past Trina on the couch and straight to my room screaming into my pillow. As frustrated as I was I was not looking forward to having to face André after today. Trina barged into my room and looked at me applying her lip gloss.

"Give me a dress." I looked at her.

"Wear one of your own!" She looked taken a back by me yelling at her.

"Whats gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Just frustrated is all." She nodded and proceeded to my closet pulling out my clothes. I ran over to stop her when she pulled out a dress bag with an outfit in it.

"Tori, what the blue blazes is this?" She asked flinging the flimsy outfit in my face. Looking at it a lightbulb went off.

"If I let you borrow a dress, you have to let me borrow your heeled converse" I proclaimed. She nodded holding her hand out.

"Deal!"

With that she left with the shortest, blackest dress in my closet and I shut the door after her an idea in mind.

* * *

(André's pov)

Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and I sat in the library during free period waiting for Tori. We needed to start on our historical skit and Tori was the with the ideas.

"André, what happened with you and Tori yesterday?" Beck whispered to me. I glanced at him wondering whether I should tell him or not when Tori finally arrived. She walked through the door and my mouth fell open. She wore a zebra button down, see though chiffon tank with a black tank under it and a tight mid-thigh yellow pencil skirt. What got me was her high-heeled converse that ran up her calves. Her lips were stained blood-red and she stared at me with a smug sly smirk on her face.

"Sorry im late, lost track of time getting ready." Her voice hung in the air like honey and Jade for some reason glared at her.

"You make me want to stab you in the neck." Jade blandly stated. Tori seemed un-phased and sat across from me. She lightly batted her eyes at me and all I could do was stay frozen to the spot. She looked over at Robbie and he pulled out his pearbook and started writing down every idea Jade was throwing at him.

"So im thinking we do a holocaust theme, Tori gets kidnapped and ends up being tortured by Hitler himself an everyone who tries to help dies." We stared at Jade. No one spoke up so we looked at Tori whose face was buried in her phone. She looked up and looked around.

"What?" She asked clueless to what was happening around her.

"Do you agree?" Jade said, swinging her scissors on her middle finger.

"Of course! Great idea." She went back to typing on her phone and everyone looked at me. I simply shrugged. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

From: Miss Vega

I'm sorry we got interrupted last night. But, to make up for it here's a treat.

Underneath it was a picture of Tori. She was perched on a bar stool her legs slightly open and she wore a lace black thong. As my eyes traveled up and saw that her zebra shirt was open and her tank was pulled open. I took a gasp and Beck looked over my shoulder but I quickly flipped my phone over. He shrugged and I looked at Tori. She winked an eye at me the bell rang and she was the first one out of there dragged away by Cat.

I went to walk away but Beck grabbed my shoulder.

"What was that text about?" He questioned.

"Nothing." He looked at me uneasiness in his eyes. Jade dragged him away and I sighed. "I'm gonna get you Vega, gonna get you good."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: My Milkshakes bring all the cows to the barn**_

(André's pov)

I sat in calculus my mind on Tori rather than the worksheet in front of me. I got to the first question my mind already racing on finding these stupid limits. My phone buzzed in my pocket, as sly as I could I pulled it out and glanced down.

From: Miss Vega

Seems you liked my picture this morning by the look on your face. Amazingly priceless c; So just to keep you going here's another.

She was laid out on the bed, her ass in the air behind her, I could see the thin strip of her thong. Her face was looking directly at the camera her eyebrows raised as she bit her lip. I could feel myself getting hard and I looked up to see Beck staring at me.

"Who's that?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Only Cat." I replied. He gave me a strange look.

"André, Beck, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked. We shook our heads just as I got another message.

From: Miss Vega

Library during lunch? Pick up where we started. c;

* * *

(Tori's pov)

I awaited patiently for him to reply. By the end of french it still hadn't come and I was slightly upset. I walked out of French slightly frustrated wondering why he didn't reply. As I walked through the halls I noticed they were eerily quiet and as I looked around no one was there. When I opened my locker I felt as if someone was watching me, I turned around and jumped in surprise. André was staring at me a look in his eyes that I knew he meant business. He snaked his hands around my waist and he pulled me closer to him and put soft kisses on my collarbone. I moaned and he slowly pushed me up aganist the locker kissing me hard and ran his hands on the inside of my thighs.

"All that teasing today Tori, was it fun? Hmm, you enjoy yourself?" His voice was deeper and smoother than usual. I whimpered as he ground himself into me grabbing my ass. He pulled away.

"How does a girl find time to take pictures like that anyway?" He questioned further his hand moving higher up my skirt. His thumb slowly rubbed small circles over my already throbbing clit. Another whimper escaped my lips and a smug smirk crossed his lips. He ran his finger over my swollen pussy lips and used a free hand to snake up my tank top pinching my tender nipple earning a moan from me. He smirked harder I looked up at him the lust in his eyes was very noticable and it sent shivers through me knowing what André was capable of. He pushed me further aganist the locker and kissed me hard nibbling at my lip.

"I want you so bad right now Vega." I moaned at his voice and leaned over to his ear taking short breaths as his hands were still working on me.

"Then take me." He smirked and kissed my ear lobe softly. I could feel myself close and then I remembered where we were and he suddenly stepped back. I looked at him confused and he started walking away from me. He paused and called out to me.

"Who's winning now Tori, where's the score?" I screamed in frustration.

"Damn you Harris. Your going to hell for that!" He turned and looked me in the eyes.

"As long as hell is between those legs im good with that." And with that he rounded the corner and walked off.

* * *

_**(Quick Authors note: So I paused in the middle of writing this chapter to read the reviews and saw my chapters were a little short so I am going to try to make a deal. I'll write at least two chapters a day [or at least a chapter each day] just so I wont be dragging this on longer than it should take. Any more suggestions, is there something I should do to make it better? I read each comment every time a new one is posted so anything you want {long as it isn't to outrageous} I'll make it happen. Thanks for the reads and everything~Le Meh)**_


	6. Chapter 6 (Or you know 5 12)

**Chapter 5 1/2**

* * *

**(Authors note)**

**Now your probably wondering Five and a half? Well, as you probably ****didn't**** read in my last chapter im going to start trying to write longer chapters and im going to start watching a lot more of the show so I can make the characters more themselves instead of crazed hormone sluts (Thank you whoever made that comment c:).**

* * *

_**(André's Pov)**_

As people started filing out of classrooms I tried to doge through as many people as I could throwing a couple of Hey's, Excuse Me's and Sorrys here and there. What I was trying to avoid happened and I bumped into someone. I Reached out to steady them and I realized it was Jade. She had a tight frown on her face.

"Sorry about that Jade. Whats wrong?" I asked. She looked paler than usual and her was pulled in a bun atop her head.

"Nothing." She paused and looked at me. The bags under her eyes were deep and her eyes had a sad look in them. "Look, tell Tori to stop going after Beck. I've seen how she's been acting and dressing lately and the way she winked at him in the library. I'm not supposed to be under this stress and with a cheating scheming boyfriend and a baby.." Trailing off she stopped and looked at me scared. I Looked at her just as shocked. "Dont tell him, I just found out myself and-" I hushed her to stop her rambling.

"Jade, calm down. Beck isnt cheating on you, I should know. And I promise I wont tell anyone ok?" She nodded, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"So, how are you so sure?" I Sighed.

"It's for me." She nodded. "I saw it coming." I just smiled.

"A secret for a secret then" She nodded. "Good. Now you go home and get rest. I'll see you later."

* * *

Later on that night I sat in my room writing a report when my phone started buzzing. I looked over and it was Tori.

"Yes Ma'am?" I said jokingly.

"Where are you at?" She asked. Her voice soft and I could hear Cat yelling in the background.

"ANDRE. THAT OTHER ME IS BACK ON THE WALL AGAIN!" I sighed. Tori chuckled.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah Sure. Listen, everyone is over here and were hanging out watching a movie so you should come over."

I smirked. I could tell she didnt want me over to just hang out. "Someone miss me much Miss Vega? Hmm? Something you need to get off your pretty little chest?" She groaned.

"ANDRE. DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"Just get you ass over here." She said then hung up.

"ITS JUST YOUR REFLECTION GRANDMA!" I pulled on a pair of jeans. Ransacking through my closet I found a muscle shirt. I made my way to my Grandmother's and turned on _Family Fued_ for her. Handing her glass of water. She drunk and took her pills before focusing on the T.V.

"I'll be back Gram, Ok?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead. I grabbed my keys off the hook downstairs and stepped into my car pulling off and hitting the first stop sign. _Quickie _by Miguel played in the back ground and I immediately thought of Tori. My phone rang just as i pulled into their drive way.

"Yes Tori."

"Not Tori, Trina. I need Hope Quincy's dad's number." She said, I looked down at the phone and shut the car off getting out and walking up the pathway.

"What? Trina me and Hope broke up months ago. Open the door for me please." I could hear her scoff and hang up.

Just as I was about to knock the door opened and there stood Tori. She had on a navy blue romper and was wrapped up in a thick yellow blanket. She gave me a soft smile and walked over sitting on the couch. I shut the door and sat next to her grabbing some of the blanket and pulling her close to my side. Jade sat on Beck's lap and Tori had the remote in her hand as always. She pushed play and Cat came out of no where giving me a bucket of popcorn before settling back down next to Robbie.

* * *

(Tori's pov)

As _Paranormal Activity 3_ started getting closer to the end I snuggled closer into André's side and hid my face in his shirt. He laughed and rubbed circles on my back and I started to fall asleep. Soon my eyes drooped and I was knocked out.

* * *

I woke up being laid down on my bed André pulling the covers over me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He shrugged.

"No problem." He turned to leave and I felt my stomach drop.

"Don't leave." He looked at me.

"Weren't you tired?"

"Maybe. But now im up and I wanna cuddle so stay."

"Demanding much?" He teased. I gnawed at my bottom lip and he sighed before turning around. He shut the door behind him and I held up the blankets as he slid in next to me his hands snaked around my waist. My head rested under his chin and he kissed my forehead. I blushed and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back and soon we started making out. His hand on my waist as he hovered over me he softly licked from my earlobe to the middle of my neck and left a Hickey.

I whimpered and went to move us over so i was on top when he pinned my hands above my head sliding my romper top and kissing down to my belly button leaving soft kisses I struggled aganist him and he moved his free hand down my thighs grabbing my ass gently. I threw my legs up and wrapped them around his waist grinding into him and he groaned letting go of my hands. Taking it as an opportunity I straddled his waist and unzipped his pants pulling them down i grabbed him through his boxers he let out a loud groan and I hushed him giggling. He leaned up and kissed me hard grinding me aganist him and i let out a moan. His hands gripped into my waist pushing me down on him further and I yelped at his aggressiveness. Suddenly we heard to door open and I jumped.

"Hey Tori do you still have my.. Oh my shit..."

* * *

**1,090 words -.- Pitiful i know but I'll get there. Enjoy but don't forget to maybe do a little Favoriting, Maybe a little Following and Reviewing. FFR People cx**


End file.
